LEGO Universe Stories Wiki:Request User Rights
__NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Administration ---- This is the page where you can request user rights! Please state your username, why we should grant you rights, and what you would do with the tools. More information on which tool you want to apply for can be found on our policy page, which must be read all the way through before any request is made. You must also have a Wikia account, and be signed in. You should be able to list at least three good reasons to be granted rights in order to request rights. *'Bureaucrat' - Is in command of most of the wiki's operations, including full user rights distribution *'Administrator' - Has the ability to grant certain rights as well as delete pages, operate chat and editing bans, and has access to layout customization options *'AVRU Membership' - Grants rollback rights, which gives users the ability to undo all of the most recent edit on a page by a single contributor in one click, and chatmod rights, which gives users the ability to kickban other users in the chat function If you would like to view any requests made prior to the setup of the new system as of 11/16/2011, please visit the archive. If you would like to view any requests made between the system set up 11/16/2011 and the system set up 8/28/2012, please visit the other archive. File a request for... Bureaucrat Administrator AVRU Membership ---- TurboTheSetinel Add Verdict Date: 7, 2012 Comments: Rollback I guess that some people would call me unweildy. That's very understandable. But if I'm correct, we're opening up to the Message Boards. When we make an announcement topic, many users will come here, make accounts, and settle in as helpful users. But some, an example being the guy who copied The Dude, will join too. They might spam the pages with whatever. Instead of spending time on going back and retyping every word to each story filled with spam, I could click my mouse and have it done like that. Also, you never know when some random person from another wiki can come on here and delete a bunch of stuff. About a moth and a half ago, a random wikia user joined the Ninjago wiki and deleted the weapons category page and all the seperate weapon pages. Pretty bad. Might be the job for a Rollback. Verdict: Denied Reason: Good idea, but a few issues. Technically, you're *coughunderagecough*, so legally I can't promote you while knowing about that. Also, you've been active on the wiki for only a week or two, and you have a total of 36 edits. You're a good kid, but unfortunately, you're just not there yet. And I know what vandalism is, taken care of it more than a few times. About opening up to the boards, all of the admins will reconsider if help is needed. - ShermanTheMythran (Message Wall) WITCHKING Add Verdict Date: 20, 2012 Applying for: Administrator Comments: Hi! I am WITCHKING, and I requesting for admin, though I would be happy with any other position. I have relatively nice spelling and grammar, and I am pretty active. I have written three stories, and am busy writing a fourth. Thanks for reading and considering! Verdict: Denied Reason: Hi, WITCHKING! Unfortunately, none of the admins think you are ready for something like this yet. Yes, you have been around since June of last year, but then you disappeared for half a month and showed up again in July. Then you vanished all the way until January of this year. Then until August, and now you showed up again in December. And through all that, you've mostly only edited your own stories. If you could hang around for a bit, show us a bit of consistency, participate in the community a little bit more, we'd be more than happy to welcome you to the staff team! Thanks! - ShermanTheMythran (Message Wall)